


For Him

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have picture of Clarke somehow getting close to cage while in the dorms and holding a gun to his head intill he lets her people go. pls try to make it a bellarke xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

Monty has no idea where Clarke gets the gun but suddenly she’s behind Cage, one arm wound around his neck, pressing the weapon to his temple. His breath catches in his throat and before he knows it, he’s stepping closer wanting to stop his friend from making a decision he’ll regret.

A hand on his arm stops him though and he turns back around to look at Miller whose eyes were filled with worry, his lips set in a frown. Miller shakes his head mumbling, “Stay here. We don’t know how she’ll react to one of us coming close.”

Monty is shocked that Miller could think of their friend like that. This was Clarke they were talking about. Clarke who had found out what these mountain people were doing to the grounders. Clarke who had figured out their plan of trying to extract bone marrow from the 100, only keeping them here to use them. Clarke would never hurt any of them.

Shaking off Miller’s hand, Monty takes a few steps towards Clarke keeping his voice low as he says, “Clarke you don’t want to do this. He doesn’t deserve death. This isn’t who we are.”

Clarke’s grip tightens around Cage’s neck and her eyes are like flames as she glares at Monty, practically spitting out, “You don’t think he deserves this? He wanted to kill us Monty, just to get to the ground.”

“I know Clarke. I know, but you know this isn’t the way. Just let him go please. We’ll figure this out together.”

“Clarke, Monty is right. Drop the damn gun, but keep your hands on the bastard.”

Everyone turns to face the doors, eyes widening as they take in the figure standing in the doorway. No one could believe that standing in the dorms of Mount Weather was none other than Bellamy Blake, dressed in a guard's uniform.

Clarke’s eyes widen, the hand that was holding the gun starts to tremble slightly as she stares at the man who was her partner, her confidante, her equal in every way. The man who she knew had her back no matter what. The man that had helped her keep all those teenagers alive. The man who had kept her together.

“Bellamy… How did you get in?”

Bellamy’s voice is calm, his eyes staying on Clarke as he slowly inches forward not wanting to startle her.

“I snuck in through the tunnels, stealing a guard uniform before making my way here.”

Clarke’s gaze is glued to Bellamy and she all but forgets about the man she was essentially holding captive with a gun. She lets out a long breath hoping that since Bellamy was now here, everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to turn out fine.

“I don’t want to do this anymore, Bellamy. I want it all to be over.”

Bellamy’s voice is soothing as he mutters, “I know Clarke. So lower the gun but keep holding to Cage. I’ll be right there.”

Clarke does as Bellamy says, her grip tightening around Cage’s neck as she slowly moves the gun away from his neck. She leans in close, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear as she whispers, “It’s only because of them that you aren’t lying on the ground dying. These are the people you were going to murder.”

Reaching Clarke’s side, Bellamy grabs Cage from her, his arms looping through Cage’s securely locking them behind his back. He keeps a firm grip on Cage as he looks over at Clarke, a soft smile on his face.

“We did it. They are safe, Clarke.”

She somehow manages a wan smile, gun still clutched loosely in her hand as she gazes around at everyone who was staring at them. These were her people. These were the kids that she would go to great lengths to protect, no matter what happened. She would die happily, if it meant that they were all safe, especially Bellamy.

Her eyes turning back to look at the man by her side, Clarke allows her smile to grow just a tiny bit bigger. Bellamy was everything that she wasn’t and she knew that if she had pulled that trigger, it would have all been worth it for them. For him.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
